


Shirt

by catandgoldfish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catandgoldfish/pseuds/catandgoldfish
Kudos: 3





	Shirt

摩金夫人新招了一個助手。  
訂單太多而她年紀也不小了，不像年輕時能一次拼完所有訂單了。於是她聘了一位助手來幫她做些簡單的工作。  
例如做襯衫。  
霍格沃茲校服襯衫一律白色，只要按照尺寸來就行了，沒什麼技術含量。  
助手做得挺好，於是在看了幾天後摩金夫人放心的去忙自己手上比較繁複的工作了。  
哈利的襯衫就是這位助手小姐做的。  
一開始哈利沒有發現任何問題，因為從入學就是在摩金夫人店裡做校服，所以他沒多看，拿了就走。  
第一天上課前他才發現問題。  
這件襯衫的料子太薄太透了，即使作為夏天的衣服來說。雖然他不是女孩子，但這麼透的衣服還是讓他有些害羞。  
於是他放棄這件襯衫，穿舊襯衫湊合著去上課了。  
這件襯衫就此被他壓在箱底。  
直到有一天德拉科從他箱子裡煩出這件校服。  
「為什麼把校服放在這麼底下……」德拉科邊整理邊碎碎念，對格蘭芬多雜亂無章的箱子大皺眉頭。  
他展開襯衫，一眼看出了奧妙之處。  
他看了一眼哈利，正在翻閱魁地奇雜誌並沒有專心聽他抱怨箱子有多亂，計上心來。  
他突然大叫一聲，嚇了哈利一跳。  
「怎麼了？幹嘛突然大叫？」  
「我想起我忘了告訴你斯內普教授讓你去一趟他的辦公室了。」德拉科憂慮的說，「關於你的論文，抱歉我忘了。」  
「哦天吶，魔藥論文……」哈利呻吟，「沒關係，現在去應該還來得及。」他跳下床準備出門。  
「等等，」德拉科說，「你不能穿這樣去教授辦公室，你得換校服。」說著他把手中的襯衫遞給哈利。  
「謝了。」哈利微笑，脫掉t恤穿上襯衫。  
德拉科趁機用魔杖把門鎖上。  
哈利漫不經心的穿著襯衫，心裡對接下來的任務感到十分焦慮。  
他走向門口，卻發現門上鎖了。  
「怎麼回事？是你鎖的門嗎？」  
「是我。」德拉科大方承認，「你不會認為我會讓你穿成這樣出門吧？」  
「穿成……」哈利低頭一看，哈，正是那件透明襯衣。「你是故意的。」  
德拉科壞笑。  
「那斯內普找我也是騙人的囉？」  
他的戀人點頭，閒適的走過來，好整以暇的打量他。  
絕美風景，德拉科想。貪婪的用目前一吋吋舔過哈利的肌膚。  
「你的乳頭，」他說，「棒極了。」  
哈利羞紅了臉，但沒有移動也沒有遮掩，更不打算脫掉襯衫。  
他喜歡戀人這種肆無忌憚的視線，露骨得彷彿要將他整個人吃進肚一樣。  
實際上德拉科想的正好相反。  
他打算讓哈利將他吃進去。  
他伸出手撫摸哈利的胸膛，「美極了，親愛的。」他上下挲摩，引得哈利輕輕戰慄。  
「我是嗎？」哈利問，勾起惑人的嘴角。  
德拉科響應召喚吻了上去，四唇相貼，兩舌交纏。  
他捻起哈利的乳尖，哈利低低抽氣，挺起胸膛將乳珠往戀人手裡送。  
德拉科低下頭用牙齒輕咬，惹來哈利小聲尖叫，他用舌頭蹂躪著艷紅的肉粒。  
「哈啊……另一邊……嗯哼……」哈利摟住戀人的頭，手指插入金色柔軟的髮絲。  
德拉科含著哈利的乳，一手向下來到腹部，輕輕磨擦著。  
「你硬了。」他貼著哈利的唇說，哈利也沒有離開他的唇，「你也硬了。」  
兩人默契的開始挺動下身互相磨蹭，帶來難以置信的美妙觸感。  
「給我更多。」哈利輕聲說，雙手摟住德拉科，曖昧的撫摸他堅實的背。  
「如你所願。」德拉科笑著，眼神深邃，與哈利對視。  
他的手繞到哈利身後，撫過背脊，向下來到圓潤的臀部。  
他大力的揉捏著，哈利呻吟著貼近他，兩人的慾望相觸，激起甜蜜的火花。  
德拉科召來潤滑液，胡亂沾了滿手，濕濕滑滑的經過大腿進入臀縫，到達可愛的小洞。  
他先插入一指，等到哈利舔吻他嘴角才又伸入第二指，再來是第三指。等到三指進出自如後，哈利已經軟在德拉科身上了。  
「喜歡我用手指幹你嗎？」他在哈利耳邊問。  
「我更喜歡你的大傢伙。」哈利啞聲說，抿唇笑了。  
德拉科被這抹笑勾得神魂顛倒，在狠狠吻住戀人的同時果斷的插了進去。  
他的舌頭在哈利嘴裡攪動，發出令人臉紅的水聲，下身也在戀人的穴裡激烈衝撞，一樣水聲連連。  
「呃啊啊……嗯啊……」哈利好不容易被放開嘴，張口卻只能發出浪蕩的呻吟。他攀著德拉科的肩，雙腿纏上戀人精實的腰，隨著強勁的力道擺盪著臀。  
德拉科抱著哈利走向床，就著這個姿勢一再用力貫入，哈利只能竭力勾住他的腰身，而這一用力又使得穴內攪緊了幾分，德拉科又以蠻橫的撞擊回應。  
「啊啊……哈啊啊……」  
「咬得太緊了寶貝……」  
「沒、辦法……啊啊啊……」  
德拉科終於來到床邊，將兩人送上床，期間抽插不斷。  
他壓著哈利狠狠的操幹，哈利也以熱情的呻吟和纏綿的穴肉回應他。  
「要到了啊啊啊……」  
「我們一起，親愛的……」  
在猛烈的碰撞和甜膩的尖叫中，兩人同時到達高潮，濃稠的體液噴灑在床單上。


End file.
